You are such a tsundere
by mysterygirlanonymous
Summary: Maka's day started of normal until three new kids walked into the class. Her green eyes met his golden gaze. Could this be the start of something new or will a jealous sythe and blue haired ninja get in the way? (No longer paused :))
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! ^-^**

 **This is my third fanfic, hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater T-T**

A petite girl with shimmering emerald eyes and ashy blonde hair tied into pigtails, sat in her seat patiently, awaiting eagerly for the class lesson to start. She had always been one for loving excessive amounts of knowledge. She had big goals and planned to follow in her mother's footsteps, she would train and study hard so that she could continue to sit high on her imaginary pedestal of being the best student in the class. One may call her a nerd, stubborn bookworm, etc., but this girl's name is Maka Albarn. She is a fierce girl with a fire in her eyes. A very excellent girl indeed.

Yet this amazing girl -otherwise very productive- sits here, in her usual seat in the middle row of the college arranged rows of curved wooden desks and seats, with her partner at her side to her left. Her partner is Soul Evans, has rare snow white hair -arranged in a spiked hairstyle- and crimson red eyes. He currently wears a bored expression on his face, this is nothing out of the ordinary. Maka never really understood why Evans didn't enjoy basking in the light of knowledge- well, she knows he is more of the laid-back, or 'cool' type of character so she could only guess that's why. His hobbies -unlike hers- include playing basketball, getting into pointless fights with his I-am-greater-than-thou aura emitting friend, Black*Star, and doing the usual play of being the 'cool guy'. He likes to act like a total badass -he feels he is- but really isn't. He can be soft but tries not to let this 'weakness' surface. He would die for his partner and best friend Maka, and tires his best to protect her as it's his job as a weapon-shifting student, and as her partner. This goes to show he really cares and has a soft marshmallow spot somewhere in that soul of his.

Other's opinions of him fly by his head and don't seem to affect him much. He changed his name to Soul-Eater and sharpens his teeth for crying out loud! He really doesn't give any fucks, okay, so I guess he does have some badass-ness in him.

Now back to the class room scenario. The classroom is filled with the usual air of chatter, relentless bickering, and yelling across the room. Everyone, except our heroine and her bored partner, are making the usual high school ruckus in the class room.

The bell rang and the last of the usual students came in through the door at the right of the classroom. Stein, their teacher, came rolling in on his old stitched up office chair. His chair's wheels got caught on something, as usual, and tipped the whole chair over, making the professor land not-so-gracefully, face-flat on the ground along with his chair under him. This is just another ordinary day, repeating the same cycle. Maka's eyes droop, she could now relate to Soul's boredom. Until-

"Okay class today we have some new students coming in." Stein announced. The classroom erupted into a whispers, wishes for some cute exchange students were the most exchanged. However, the people who came in were not expected.

"Settle down. Settle down, okay you may come in now." Stein said, turning his head to his left to look at the open doorway. Maka -who had long ago taken out a book to cure her boredom- looked up from her book to set her fiery green gaze on the group of new students. Her eyes widened at the odd trio down below at the front of the classroom. Her gaze eventually became glued on the boy standing between two girls. The boy was dressed in black and white, everything about his style was balanced symmetrically, the only thing off was the white rings circling half his head on the left side. They were odd but cute in their own weird way. He had an indifferent mask on his face, well that is, until his golden hues settled on her. His eyes erupted with astonishment, they widened and were filled with a fierce spark, Maka was so confused at why he was staring up at her with such fascination. One could even say, he had become infatuated with her already. Maka inwardly cursed, this better be none of that love at first sight bull shit she read in books, could it?

The boy stood there, he was fixated into a trance with her stare. Shit, he is already smitten with her. Maka had never seen such a reaction from a boy, it was flattering, really , it was, but she couldn't afford any distractions. She's Maka Albarn! _No-anime-scenarios-and-gooey-love-_ Maka Albarn _,_ she could never fall in lo- shit~. The boy is giving her the classic host-club-member smirk, otherwise known as, cocky-shit-eating smirk. Maka didn't know how to respond. When she first saw him she thought he was more of a polite, cool toned, aloof type of guy. Not the type of guy who gives girls them sly swoon-worthy smirks. Did she think 'swoon-worthy'? The more she stared at that devilish trouble-making smirk...Yes, definitely swoon worthy. Maka's stomach flipped over, _This is so not happening. Abort mission Albarn. Abort mission._ Maka's eyes stayed glued to the round golden treasure pieces, she ended up smiling back at him, _Did I just smile at him?_ Maka thought. Their behavior didn't go unnoticed, Soul shot a glare at the raven-and white haired boy. The taller one of the girls, standing by aforementioned boy, grinned in contrast.

"Hello, my name is Death the Kid, but you may call me Kid. Lord Death is my father. And they are my two weapons." Kid pointed to the girls by his side. Maka was right, his voice was cool-as-fuck. As smooth as a cucumber.

"Hi. I'm Liz." Liz, the taller one, said and winked. "This is my sister." she jabbed a finger in the air to her left, directing to the other side of Kid, where a short haired chirpy blonde stood.

"Hiya~ my name is Patty and I love giraffes." Patty exclaimed with a wide cute blushing smile and a waving hand. The rest of the students up in the rows ahead stared in awe at the odd characters down below at the front of the class.

"Go ahead and take a seat." Stein -who had gotten up from his fall- said as he rolled on his wheelie chair to get to the other side, on his spot behind his desk.

Kid had his gaze fixed on the lovely creature that he had yet to officially meet.

[Kid]

 _So I guess this is my classroom for the rest of the year._ Kid thought with indifference as he looked around the classroom. He did a double take at a girl who had been looking at him. She had ashy blonde hair set in bangs and the rest tied into two perfect symmetrical pigtails. He had never seen such a beauty before. Such perfect symmetry, such a beautiful being- and with his soul perception- such an angelic soul. Kid was fascinated -to say the least- with this angel-like being. A twinge in his heart made him sure of it, he had been bewitched somehow, for he was certain that this girl now had him under her spell. A surge of adrenaline surged inside of him, his heart beat went haywire. Or as the otakus would put it; it went all 'doki-doki'.

Kid then and there decided he would do everything to catch the symmetrical girl's attention. He had never felt such a strive to court anyone before _._ If Liz's 'pointless' romantic advise had taught him anything, it taught him how to craft confidence, flirt, and conquer a girl's heart.

Kid smirked at the petite emerald eyed girl. She politely smiled back. Kid noticed a white haired boy sitting next to her who had his chin propped up on his left hand. The silver haired male showed him sharp shark teeth, his expression read 'Back the fuck off'. Okay...so this guy was a bit protective. Yet Kid kept his sly little smirk plastered across his face. Did he give a fuck that the albino showed signs of jealousy? Not one bit. Kid was definitely not planning on backing out of this.

[Soul POV]

 _Who the hell is this guy? Cocky bastard, why is he acting like that towards my meister?_ Soul glared at him. _Why is Maka smiling at him? The bookworm doesn't know a thing about liking boys. Does she?_

[Liz POV]

*Grin* _This should be interesting._ Liz thought, _Kid's never shown any interest towards any girl before._

* * *

Kid and his partners walked up the rows until they reached Maka's. He and the girls slid in and sat, Kid next to Maka. The girls in the classroom shot Maka envious looks, but she didn't notice, and if she did she ignored them.

"Hello what's your name?" Kid said, folding his left arm and placing it on the table. He had his right elbow on his left hand, his chin propped up on his right, and his head tilted to the right as he stared at the mysterious girl who had captivated his heart at first sight, to the symmetrical angel sitting before him to his left.

"Maka." the green eyed girl replied quickly before looking back down at the open book placed on top of her part of the desk.

"Nice to meet you angel." Kid smirked ever so slyly. Maka looked up from her book surprised at his comment, more importantly, the pet name. She could feel her cheeks get tinted with an embarrassing pink hue. _Gah!What's with this guy?!_ Maka and Soul thought.

A knife flew across the room in between Maka and Kid, hitting the wood behind them.

"Stop flirting and pay attention. Today we are dissecting an almost extinct frog." Stein said with a smile and a glint flashing across his huge glasses. He stood up and put on a pair of gloves before picking up the animal before him from the table.

Our poor heroine was turning red in the face. _I've been caught not paying attention and accused of flirting in one morning hour! Can it get any worse?!_ Maka thought. Kid chuckled at her blushing and flustered state of mind. He can sense her soul was confused, angry, and flustered.

"I can see your soul you know." Kid said, "How cute. Angelic even." Maka looked at him surprised, her face was now a crimson red. Maka heard a really low and almost silent growl right next to her. She turned around and saw Soul with an angry expression on his face. _Why is he angry? Well whatever,_ Maka thought, _Today's going to be a long day._

 _..._ [Lunch Time]

Kid walked with his weapon's out of class.

"I'm going to the library. See you later." Kid said.

"Okay bye." Liz said.

"See ya Kiddo-kun~" Patty said.

[At the library]

Kid walked along the bookshelves, picking up a few books on soul resonance and weapon mastery along the way. He was only mildly surprised when he saw the petite girl from earlier. Maka was a few feet away, on her tippy-toes, trying to reach for a book at the last section of the book case up above. Kid chuckled at the sight of seeing her cheek puffed out in frustration as she struggled to reach the book she wanted. It was quite cute, actually. He smiled to himself then walked up to her, standing right behind her. He leaned his face in towards the right side of her neck and "Boo." he breathed into her right ear. She jumped at the odd sensation and the cool tone of his voice. She turned around on the balls of her feet to glare at him. He chuckled at her pouting and reached above her, getting the book she wanted with ease. He had his left wrist at his hip and his right hand raised in front of him.

"Here, is this what you wanted?" Kid said with a smile. Maka looked from the book in his pale hand, and then up into his golden eyes.

"...thanks." Maka said grabbing the book. "What are _you_ doing here?" she held the book to her chest.

"Oh nothing, just checking out a few books." Kid said, "I do like reading after all."

"Really?" Maka asked. "The first impression you gave me earlier was one of a cocky rich boy."

"Hey I'm not like that, I just have a liking to symmetrical things." Kid feigned hurt with a hand on his chest and a pout on his lips. Maka rolled her eyes, this earned her a shit-eating smirk from him. He chuckled, "Well, that is an understatement. I absolutely _love_ symmetrical things." he leaned his face close, his breath tickling her face. "And you just happen to be symmetrical." Kid murmured. Maka backed away with her arms crossed across her chest. "Hmph. Is that what this is about?" Kid cocked his head in question. "If I weren't 'symmetrical', you wouldn't have bothered me, is that right?" she asked.

"...I guess I would have just been your friend then. But there's more to you than your symmetry so probably no-" Kid said. "What are you doing?!" he gasped in fear.

Maka slid one of her pigtails a little downward than the other. "There, now you won't bother me. I'm not 'symmetrical' after all." she raised her nose in the air with confidence, she turned on the balls on her feet and was about to walk away before a hand shot out and grabbed her fore arm, pulling her into a chest. "Wha-at are you doing?!"

Maka's face bloomed with color against his chest. Kid held her in place with his elbows pressing her small shoulders against him so she wouldn't escape, meanwhile, his hands undid the imperfect pig tail and began redoing it to match it's other, more twin.

"I pulled you toward me so that I could fix your hair, what did it look like?" Kid asked with a raised brow before his lips formed a huge grin, "Oh you thought-"

"Shut up!" Maka said.

"You are such a tsundere." Kid chuckled, "But I'll do it for you love~" Kid held her chin up and kissed her on her cheek, then the other to maintain the symmetry.

"There Ms. Tsundere, happy? It's revenge for destroying your symmetry." Kid grinned.

"Hey new kid! What are you doing to my meister!?" Soul shouted from behind. Maka and Kid turned around surprised.

 **Heh he he, cliff hanger ;D**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed! ^-^**

 **Please review and follow.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Remember this is a fanfiction so sorry if their characteristic's are a little out of place but I like it this way for the story. I'll try to fix it though. Anyways the drama llama will arrive in the next chapter a long with more soul eater characters.**

 **See ya~**

* * *

 **Edit: I apologize for this fast paced chapter. I'll try editing the upcoming ones so that the pace slows down.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo ^-^**

 ***my cat scratches my face***

 **ME: I know, I know, I'm worthless garbage T-T I haven't updated my stories in several days! Sorry I have this huge project going on and my video project wasn't working well. I have a really bad week going on right now, but I promise I won't abandon my story.**

 **Anyways on to the story...**

 **Cat: Yeah you better or else i'll beat your *****

 **ME: Cat! No cussing, sorry my cat is very violent. He always glares at me T-T**

 **Cat: Hurry on with the story dammit. Piece of trash. :3**

 **ME: T-T ?**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, just my story and plot.**

Kid and Maka stared shocked at Soul.

"I asked you a question-" Soul was cut of by Kid

"Well what did it look like. I was simply kissing my angel on her cheeks." Kid smirked, "Something wrong with that?"

"Of course there is you-" Soul started

"MAKA~ CHHOOPP!" Maka chopped them both with the book in her hand. Both Soul and Kid fell to the ground almost unconsious.

"Idiots! First of all, Kid I'm not your angel. Second, Kid you can't just kiss me like that. Third, Soul you can't interfere with my personal life-" Maka said.

"But-" Soul started.

"No buts, this is my life, and you most certainly do not rule it." Maka said sternly crossing her arms.

"Yeah you can't interfere when I kiss-" Kid said to Soul before getting Maka-chopped again.

"Ha ha! You idiot! That's what you get for-" Soul fell to the ground.

"What a bunch of idiots." Maka said, the floor started to rumble. "Great. Here comes another idiot."

"MUAHAHA! It is I, the great Black*Star, bow down before me you peasan-" Black*Star was Maka-chopped before he could continue his rantings. His weapon, Tsubaki, came running after him only to find she was too late. Black*Star had shot a bunch of book shelves to the floor, books scattered everywhere.

"I'm so sorry Maka." Tsubaki said, "Black*Star was looking for Soul and came to the conclusion he was looking for you, and we both Know you come here all the ti-"

"It's okay Tsubaki." Maka soothed the troubled black haired girl. "It wasn't your fault, It was this idiot's"

Tsubaki looked to the ground and found two other boys laying by her partner. It was Soul and the new guy, Kid.

"..."

"Hmm?" Kid looked up finally awaking. The other two boys got up too.

"Who the hell are _you_?" Black*Star said.

"Black*Star, Tsubaki, this is the new student joining our class today. You would have known if you would have been here on time." Maka sighed.

"Hello," Kid shook their hands politely. Black*Star glared at him suspiciously, Kid just shrugged it off.

"My name is Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid. I am also Maka's love interest-" *Smack!*

"Cut the crap already. You are not my love interest-" Maka said.

"But my symmetrical angel I-" Kid started before Black*Star interrupted.

"BWAHAHA you mean to say you like the flat-chested bookworm? Tell me it's a joke. Soul texted me about this but I didn't think he was serious-"

"Huh? Black*Star?" Soul drowsily asked.

"About time you woke up. You had your god looking for you. Me and Tsubaki came to the conclusion you were here since you know, _like_ Ma-" Tsubaki covered his mouth before he could say anything.

"Sorry about that." Tsubaki said before dragging her partner out the library.

"Umm-m- m excuse m-me?" I frail voice surprised the two meisters and weapon as they hadn't noticed the new person arrive.

"C-could you k-keep the n-noise down please?" The pink haired boy(?), girl(?), said.

"Oh I'm sorr-" Maka started.

"Get lost whimp I don't want to deal with you too."Soul said before getting smacked on the head by Maka.

"We are terribly sorry about it, and this idiot too." Maka apologized. "What is your name?"

"C-Crona." Crona started.

"Me and my angel can pick up this mess." Kid said, "We'll make sure it ends up symmetrical."

"A-angel? S-symmetrical?" Crona stuttered/asked. A book hit Kid on his cheek, leaving a mark.

"Maka! You didn't hit the other side! Hit it! It needs to be symmetrical-" Kid got what he asked her.

"Stop calling me your angel!" Maka retorted. She grabbed Crona's hand and left with him out the door towards the school's garden.

"Let's leave those idiots." Maka said without looking bck at the blushing Crona. Maka brought Crona to an old big tree and sat on one of the lower branches. Maka motioned for Crona to sit down. He hesitantly did.

"W-why'd you bring me here?" Crona asked.

"You wanted somewhere quiet to study right? Come on we can read together. Let's be friends okay?" Maka said.

Crona blushed, "R-really?" the pinkette said.

"Yup. I can also eat lunch with you each day, just the two of us together." Maka smiled. "I-if you want that.."

"Y-yes i do." Crona said quickly. This was his first time having a friend.

"By the way, you are a boy right?" Maka asked.

"Y-yes." Crona said embarrassed, they always confused his gender due to his feminine looks.

"Thought so. Anyways, what's your favorite book-" Maka started the conversation which lased very long.

[Kid]

Kid walked out the library after he had picked up the books and arranged them, symmetrically of course. He was walking outside for some fresh air an decided he would look for Maka. he heard almost quiet laughter and giggling nearby. He turned the corner and spotted Maka sitting next to the pink haired boy. **(Crona's a boy in this story and Kid and Maka are the only ones who could tell)**

Kid felt his stomach flip over. He felt sick but knew what this feeling was, jealousy. _Calm down, they are just having a friendly discussion,_ Kid tried convincing himself but his jealousy was starting to win him over, _Why the hell does he blush when Maka talks to him then?! Maka also never giggles like that around me._ Jealousy finally took hold of him. _Hmmph Ms. Tsundere is just trying to make me jealous, that giglle isn't real neither is that smile. Is it? Shit it is!_

Kid walked silently over to the pair he stood right behind Maka then...

[Maka]

Maka was having fun talking to Crona. And so was he until-

"Crona you're so cute, you blush so much."Maka smiled then notice Crona's nervous smile gone. Instead he was looking over her shoulder.

"Who is cute Ms. Tsundere?" Kid's voice asked. _Shit, he found me._ Maka thought, _wait maybe this can get him to stop bothering me and take a hint..._ Maka turned around and faced a furious shinigami.

"Why Crona is, of course." Maka said innocently **(-3-)** "He is the kindest, most awesome boy I've ever met."

"Is that so..." Kid said annoyed.

"Yes," Maka continued. Big mistake. "He may be shybut he is not a pervert, he is gentle, and _not_ obsessed with symmetry. He also knows how to treat a girl. With respect and space. I like him the most-"

Kid grabbed Maka by the shoulders. His face was looking down and covered b his bangs. "So do you like him?!"

"..." Maka didn't answer, she only liked Crona as a friend. "A-answer me!" Kid said exasperated.

"Of course-" Kid didn't get Maka the chance to say 'Of course only as a friend' part.

"Why! Why him!" Kid yelled. Maka opened her mouth but was cut of by him again.

"You know what forget it. I care about you but you don't even consider me a friend. I'll just leave." Kid said and strormed away, his bangs still covering his face, and his hands clenched.

"Kid wait! You got the wrong idea-" maka was to late, Kid had already flown off on his demon skatebored.

"U-Umm Maka? Are you okay?" Crona who had been quiet finally spoke up.

"It's fine I'll handle him later..." Maka sighed.

 **Thanks for reading! ^-^**

 **Please review!**

 **Now back to doing my project T-T...**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for being late ;( i had writers block due to school and stuff but I'm back trying to update my stories.**

 **Anyways enjoy...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater ;(**

[Maka]

Maka laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She knew she wouldn't sleep so she got up and stared out her window and sat on the window seat. She sighed, _Ugh why did things have to get so complicated with Kid, he's been avoiding me lately, *sigh*_. _I'll try to speak to him tomorrow at school, hopefully he'll listen._

[Kid]

Kid couldn't sleep, he was still thinking about the green eyed girl. _I am such a coward, I've been avoiding her. Ugh. Maybe I should try to talk to her tomorrow. Hopefully she doesn't hate me. I'll get over her hopefully, I'm okay with just being friends *sigh*._

[Maka]

Maka woke up surprised at the smell of pancakes. She walked ut of her room and found Soul in the kitchen flipping pancakes over.

"Soul?" Maka asked confused. "You woke up early and making breakfast? I must be dreaming."

Soul chuckled. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for acting like a jerk lately."

"I forgive you." Maka sighed then grinned, "I understand you were on your period."

Soul laughed, "Ha ha very funny."

Maka smiled, "Come on let's go to school!" she said, "Oh Soul?"

"Yes?" Soul replied.

"Why _were_ you angry." Maka asked.

"I admit I was actually jealous of that new guy, Kid." Soul said. Maka rose a brow, "Why?"

"I didn't like how close he was getting to you, but I don't mind now. I've cooled off." Soul said. Maka was a bit shocked.

"Okay. Well let's head to school, I don't want to be late." She said.

...

Maka spotted Kid sitting on the second row. Her green eyes met his golden gaze. Then he quickly looked away. Maka went over and sat next to him. Soul followed.

"Hello." She greeted him politely. Kid didn't respond. Liz who was right next to him cast a worried glance over the two.

"Kid aren't you going to respond?" Patty asked noticing the awkward aura around the two meisters.

"...Hi..." Kid said without looking at Maka.

"Still avoiding me huh?" Maka said growing angry then she had an idea. "What ever I know you love me, I don't get why you are being a tsundere." She smirked when she saw Kid's reaction as he looked up.

"I'm not a tsundere!" Kid yelled not noticing all eyes were on him

"Sweet heart, there is no need to deny it." Maka grinned. Even Stein and Liz raised an eyebrow at her. Kid glared then smiled, _Two can play at this game._

"Fine _my love,_ how about we talk about that trip we were planing on taking together." Kid said. Maka blushed and furrowed her eyebrows. Before she could retort anything a knife flew between them, the both finally realized everyone had been staring and heard everything.

"Stop it, you lovebirds can plan your honeymoon later." Stein said, the class snickered and laughed.

Maka opened her mouth to yell at both Kid and Stein but went silent as another knife came flying. _Why again! Grrr Kid you'll pay for this. Wait! I got him to talk to me again, that means I win._

Maka smiled. Kid saw her smile out of the corner of his eye. _Huh? Crap! I talked to her. Hmm this is actually good._ Kid didn't notice he smiled too and the people around him noticed. _Hah?_ Maka, Liz, Patty, and Soul thought.

'You are smiling Mr. Tsundere.' Maka wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Kid. Kid wrote then passed it to Maka.

'You were too _Mrs. Tsundere_. ' Maka read then frowned at the 'Mrs.'

'I don't know about that but can we talk later?' Maka wrote and passed it to him.

'Okay' Kid replied.

...

Maka explained the misunderstanding. Kid sighed in relief when he heard Maka explain that she didn't like Crona as more than a friend.

"Anyways bye~" Maka waved and started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kid asked.

"I'm going to eat with Crona." Maka said.

"Can I come too." the words slipped out of Kid's mouth.

"...? Sure." Maka replied then grinned, "You were jealous, weren't you?"

"N-no! Psshh I don't know what you are talking about." Kid said nervously.

"You are such a tsundere too, you know?" Maka chuckled.

 **Thanks for reading! ^-^**

 **Sorry I know it was kinda short ;(**

 **bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone ^.^ sorry for not updating sooner, I wrote this chapter but then clicked on the wrong button by accident and it got deleted D; I was so mad, I spent such a long time writing it ; ( this chapter probably won't be as good as the one from before but here goes nothing :)**

 **Oh I also want to thank all my followers, sorry I forgot to say this before, i'll try to see who** followed **me and i'll give a shout out to those who reviewed :D thank you. Now time to eat the tart I bought as celebration.**

 **I probably bored you, so on with the story...**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Soul Eater. But if I did we all know fluff and fanservice would be added more often ;D**

Maka, Kid, and Crona had become good friends over the next few weeks of having lunch together, however Kid wanted more but he didn't realize it. Maka sat by 'their' tree reading a book, lightly flipping the pages. Next to her sat the two boys, Kid and Crona, who were also reading. Kid stopped reading to look up at Maka admiring her cute symmetrical face.

"Hey Ms, Tsundere what book are you reading?" Kid asked.

"Oh, I'm reading To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee." Maka replied. "What book are you reading Crona?"

"I um uh I'm uh re-" Ragnarok popped out of Crona's back. "Stop being such a sissy boy and speak up dammit!"

"I can't handle this." Crona fretted. "Shut up already! Why are you still nervous around them? Don't you text Maka after school? You always blush when you talk right in front of her?" Kid raised a brow. _They text each other after school? Wait I don't even have Ms. Tsundere's number! Hmph._ Kid's jealousy was taking overy again -.-'

"Hey Ms. Tsundere, how come I don't have your phone number?" Kid asked.

"Oh um I don't know. Do you want it?" Maka asked.

"Psh it's not like I care or want it badly, I wads just saying." Kid said.

"Um OK then, I won't give it to you_" Maka replied.

"I want it!" Kid said quickly. "Oh I guess I'll take yours too Crona-" The group heard laughing from behind them, they turned around to find Liz and Patty giggling.

"Sorry it's just Kid is so funny, just watching him act like this." Liz said wiping a fake tear away.

"Yes he never acts this silly around us, he's always grumpy, calm, serious, or acting 'perfect'." Patty giggled "It's good to see him smile more now."

"Hey do you mind if we sit with you guys?" Liz asked.

"Of course not, take a seat." Maka said. The group had a long coversation, and well one thing led to another-

"Let's have a sleepover!" Liz said. "YESHH!" Patty said.

"Um is it okay with you Kid, Crona?" Maka asked.

"Yes." They both replied.

"Yay everyone's coming! This is going to be so much fun~" Liz said excitedly.

"I'll call Tsubaki and Black*Star." Patty said running off to get her phone.

"Maka, Crona, meet at Galows mansion at 9:30, okay?" Liz said.

"Okay." Crona and Maka replied.

[Gallows mansion- 9:25]

"Hello Maka, Soul, you're here a bit early." Liz said. She let them in. As the two partners were distracted looking inside the mansion with awe, Liz pulled out her walkie talkie.

"GirrafeLoverForEvs. this is SmokinHotBabe speaking, our targets have arrived, I repeat our targets have arrived, commence the plan." Liz said.

"Okay~" Patty's voice said from the other side.

"Hey where's Kid?" Maka asked.

"Oh he's taking a shower-" Liz started.

"PATTY COME BACK HERE WITH MY CLOTHES!" Kid said running into the living room after the blue eyed giggling girl. He wasn't wearing anything except a towel around his waist covering his you-know-what.

He stopped running and realized all eyes were on him. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem hello Maka, Soul, well looks like you're here early." Kid said. Patty and Liz were laughing there butts off while Maka blushed as red as a tomato, Soul just stayed quiet. Maka couldn't help but let her eyes wonder at his slender yet fit body. _Such pretty pale skin... and his abs. Gah! what the hell am I thinking!_ Maka thought and turned redder, if that's even possible. Kid and Liz noticed her looking and they both smirked.

"Oh Ms. Tsundere why are you so red? Could it be looking at me like this turns you on?" Kid smirked.

"W-wha-what?! No way!" Maka looked away. _Step one complete,_ both Liz and Patty thought, both looked at each other and nodded. Patty made sure Maka would look again, she stood next to Kid

"Hey Maka what do you think of my giraffe PJ's" Patty asked. Maka looked over and just as she did Patty grabbed the towel off Kid's waist, revealing all **(a/n *nosebleed* sorry I couldn't help myself)**.

Kid and Maka both blushed so hard they matched Soul's eye color. They all stood there in silence for five seconds. Then the doorbell wrang and everyone finally snapped out of it. Maka and Soul looked away, Kid grabbed the towel and his clothes back from Patty and ran like hell was chasing him up the stairs into his room, slammed the door closed and locked it. Liz and Patty went to open the door and greet the rest of their friends.

"YO EVERYONE THE GREAT BLACK*STAR IS HERE, YOU"RE GOD HAS ARRIVED!" Black*Star yelled as he walked in.

"H-hello." Crona greeted everyone.

"Hello. Maka are you okay? You are really red." Tsubaki said noticing her frozen friend who looked like she would turn into stone at any minute. Soul waved a hand in front of her but she didn't move.

"Is she okay?" Tsubaki asked, "What happened?" Liz smirked.

"Patty might have took away Kid's clothes and he might have ran in here with just a towel, and Patty may have taken off his towel and revealed all." Liz said. Black*Star and Patty burst out laughing while Tsubaki hid her amusement.

"M-Maka?" Crona said shaking Maka's shoulder a bit. Maka finally snapped out of it "Huh?"

"Okay who wants popcorn?" Liz said. "Me!" Patty, Soul, and Black*Star said.

[A few minutes later in the theatre room] The group sat there watching _The Grudge._

 **(a/n: that movie gave me nightmares I couldn't sleep after ): )**

Liz shook violently and kept hiding behind her pillow. Patty laughed the whole time **0.o**. Black*Star stared intently at the screen. Crona covered his eyes and said, "I can't handle this." while Ragnarok gobbled up Crona's popcorn, drink and candy. Neither Kid or Maka paid attention they simply looked away from each other, they had been avoiding eye contact all night long. Soul was already asleep on his couch and Tsubaki was the only one watching it peacefully. Liz got bored *cough* scared *cough* so she turned of the TV.

"Okay everyone I think It's time to play Truth or Dare." She said excitedly. She exchanged a glance with Patty, _More like step 3 of the plan._ She smirked evilly, everyone but Patty and Black*Star sweat dropped.

"Okay so here are the rules: If you chicken out of a dare or truth you will be forced to strip down to your underwear, you're welcome Kid for not making it all your clothes this time." Patty and Black*Star laughed while Kid blushed.

"So~ who's first?" Liz asked.

"Ooh I'll go first!" Patty said. "Tsubaki?"

"..yes?" Tsubaki answered. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Tsubaki said. "Okay then tell the truth about how you feel about Black*Star." Patty said.

"Um okay." Tsubaki turned over to Black*Star. "Black*Star I-"

 **Cliff hanger! Mua ha ha ha ;D**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Just Kidding I just needed to take a break and eat some of my ramen noodles ;) *Slurp***

 **okay back to the story...**

"Black*Star i find you the most annoying, spoiled brat, you are too arrogant, your breath always stinks in the morning, I hate how sometimes when you eat you eat like a pig, your fu**ing voice drives me insane sometimes, I am tired of picking up after you, how hard is it to put your fu**ing clothes in the dirty laundry dammit?, You almost always reek of sweat, why do you always bother me or sneak up on me in the bath, a girl needs her privacy! Your jokes aren't that funny you arrogant freak! You most definetlly aren't god and never will be. Can't you learn how to keep you mouth shut for once. Sometimes when I see you and Soul I wonder if you're gay. Stop being so damn conceited-"

"Okay, okay enough." Liz said. Black*Star was in shock and had a hurt look on his face.

"But I'm not done. Black*Star you still sometimes have your awesome moments, you are the best meister I could ask for. I know that although you try to act like you don't care ,I know you really do, I read it in you 'guy journal'." Tsubaki said. The rest of the group was laughing or crying while laughing their butts off.

"And I know you have your flaws, but it's what makes you, you. And well I um I-I like you Black*Star." Tsubaki looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

"Really?" Black*Star asked, "I've been trying to tell you that for weeks now."

"Awe~" Liz and Patty said.

"I know that too Black*Star, I erm read that in your journal too." Tsubaki said finally looking up at him.

"Ugh congrats bro but enough with the lovy dovey scene, who's next?" Soul asked.

"I- I am?" Crona said shyly.

"Alright Crona Truth or Dare?" Liz said. _I Know just what to do. Heh heh he._

"Truth." Crona said. Ragnarok popped out and said "Stop being a whimp and pick dare!" Crona trembled and said, "Okay."

"Crona I dare you to kiss Maka on the cheek and hold hands with her 'till the next round." Liz said grinning. Crona and Maka blushed. Kid looked at both of them, anger and jealousy flickering through his eyes.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Maka." Crona said holding Maka's face. "It's okay it's not your fault." Crona leaned in and lightly kissed her cheek. Kid and Soul grunted.

"Something wrong Kid and Soul?" Patty said innocently. "No-" "Yes! he can't just kiss the symmetrical angel like that!" Kid said.

"You have to do it symmetrical, like this." Kid tilted Maka's face towards him and kissed her cheek, then the other. Symmetry. Maka was red, really red. She did what any girl would do, **(Lies)** she Maka-chopped him with a book that appeared out of nowhere.

"Hmmph!" Maka said sitting back down next to Crona and held his hand.

"Ah~ you never change Ms. Tsundere." Kid said getting up. Liz smirked _step 3 complete. Now time for step 4._ She looked at Patty.

"Ahem Maka, truth or dare?" Patty said.

"Dare." Maka replied. _She can't be as evil as Liz can she?_

"I dare you to cosplay into this."Patty said holding up a super short maid's outfit and bonnet. _I sould never underestimate the Thomson sisters -.-'_

Patty handed her the dress and Maka went to go change. When she came out Soul had a nosebleed, Kid tried really hard not to, Liz and Patty were snapping pictures, Crona just stared blushing, Tsubaki smiled, and Black*Star went on a rant, annoyed at how Maka was getting all the attention.

"How long will I have to wear this.?" Mama asked.

"All night until we say you can stop, you also have to call us 'master' and seve as snacks, say maid phrases and bow." Liz said mischievously.

"Of course, young mistress." Maka said bittersweetly. Liz grinned. ,

"Hey Ms. Tsundere-maid, can you get me some lemonade." Kid smirked.

"Right away Young Master." Maka bowed and went to get it, as she walked out she muttered curses under her breath.

 **Okay, that's enough for today ^.^ I'll continue the sleep over on the next chapter. Please review and leave some suggestions :). I had fun bullying Maka and Kid, sorry it's just to much fun XD.**

 **I'll post the next chapter sometime this week, it's also about to be my sister's birthday :).**

 **See ya~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oi sorry I haven't updated this story in forever :(. I kinda ran out of ideas for this story, anyways here is the next chapter. Now time for shout outs :D**

 **For the reviewers, (this is in order by the way):**

 _ **Wishyouweremedontya: Thanks! ^-^ and I did notice Maka's bangs were a little off in one of the pictures of her in the anime, I checked after you posted this XD**_

 _ **Loki son of Laufey: Thank you ^-^ and yes sorry for the OOC-ness but I needed it for the story**_

 _ **Zoeyangel: Thank you so much! Yes I did make Kid a bit(okay maybe a lot) more confident. ;P You always leave great reviews that help me improve or feel happy ^-^**_

 _ **Ynot7: Thanks! And I do love Crona, and yeah I know about Soul, sorry**_

 _ **whats42: Thank you :D, and yes Soul is kinda mean at the beginning, sorry 'bout that**_

 _ **MahestiraKinasi: Yes I know ;P *sigh***_

 _ **roro2134: And you shall get more**_

 _ **AryaScarlett14: Yus! KiMa for life XD**_

 _ **roro2134: Yup ^-^, a tsundere maid**_

 _ **QueenMaylina8Candy: Thank you so much, and thanks for reviewing :D**_

 **Okay now on to the story,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater :P**

 **...**

{Maka's POV}

We watched another movie after we finished truth or dare, and after I got out of that stupid costume. Eventually we all just fell asleep. When we woke up the next morning we were treated to a huge breakfast, we said our goodbye's then left. That was some night.

...

I open the door to Soul's and my apartment with a sigh. I yawn and stretch my arms over my head. I decide to go to my room and read. Soul stays in the living room and watches TV.

...

{ A few days later}

The sun blazed brightly, it's sun rays radiating heat to the people in the city below. The sky was bright blue, white fluffy clouds hovering in the sky. It was ruffly about 98 degrees in the scorching hot dessert known as Nevada. However this heat was not affecting a particular boy with white stripes circling half his head on the left side.

The black and white haired boy walked along the pavement of the sidewalk, with his hands in his pockets. His friends were not with him however, this was something he didn't want them to find out, only two knew of this. His partners, but they hadn't come either.

He turned the street corner and put on the hood, of the black hoodie he was wearing, over his head. He wasn't wearing his usual attire, this one consisted of a simple black hoodie with a white comical skull that symbolized his father on the front, he wore dark blue jeans, and black converse. The hood would cover his stripes and the sunglasses he took out of his sweater's pocket would prevent anyone from looking into his golden orbs.

He had to make sure no one would find out this secret.

He continued walking then looked from side to side to make sure no one was watching. Once he decided the coast was clear he turned on the heels of his feet into what was a very old alleyway with graffiti marking the two brick walls to his sides. He kept on walking then paused in front of a dark wooden door.

He hesitated with his fist in the air before knocking on the door eight times with his knuckles. The door opened slightly, just a crack but enough for the person on the inside to see who it was that was at the door. Once the man with a short beard noticed it was him he opened the door widely to let him in.

The stubby man grinned, "You came."

"Yes, so, is everything ready?" Kid asked. The man nodded and scratched his beard, "We had a few problems but it should be alright." Kid nodded. The man stepped away to let him on, Kid stepped inside, and the door closed behind him.

[Back at the mansion]

"Is Kid out doing you-know-what?" The blonde girl with blue eyes asked her older sister as she sat down next to her on the office chair. Her sister turned to her right and faced her, a coffee mug in her right hand. She took a sip of the brown liquid then placed the purple mug down on the table with many desktops on it.

The brunette nodded at her sister, "Yup." She answered.

Patty smiled then folded her legs and hugged them up to her chest as she spun around in the office chair, surprisingly(to those who didn't truly know her) deep in thought. She came to a conclusion but decided to test it anyway."Sis," she continued once she was sure Liz was paying attention, "Why is it that you decided to play with Kid and Maka? That isn't part of the mission."

Liz smiled then sighed, "Kid gets so well into character when he's acting, so at first when he flirted with Maka Albarn I thought he was faking it for the sake of his role...but as their friendship continued to grow, I realized he actually made friends with all of them. He isn't faking it, and I don't think he's faking what he feels for Maka either. So I just wanted to have some fun."

Patty nodded, "I thought so too. He smiles too much around her, maybe she just caught his attention at the beginning because she was symmetrical...but I think it might be something more than that. He gets so jealous easily, even though he knows he can never truly have her, it's against the rules."

Liz gave a small sigh then began laughing lightly, "He is obviously aware of it, but I think he just wants to make the most of the time left we have here in this city. Kid always acts a certain way for a reason, but this time, I think... his façade is falling apart and his true colors are showing."

Patty swung around in the office chair, "And it's all thanks to Maka Albarn. I think she's developing feelings for him too, this can't be good. And you made it worse at the sleep over sis, we came here for a reason, not to fool around."

Liz bit her lower lip, "I know, but I couldn't help myself. It's a very important mission we have been assigned but..."

Liz's eyebrows furrowed, her lips formed a sad expression. Patty knew Liz was feeling guilty for what she did but it couldn't be helped. Patty gave a small sigh and sent a glance at the archive sitting on the table, it was open and had information & a picture of a ashy blonde girl with green eyes, her name written at the top: Maka Albarn.

[A few months ago]

 _"Son, I called you because I have a very important mission for you and your partners." Kid nodded at the reflection of his father standing in the mirror._

 _The trio had just finished one of their missions and were currently standing in front of the mirror inside of the hotel room they were at. They never really stayed in their actual home in Death city because they were always busy with missions._

 _"Yes, I understand, what is it you need father?" Kid asked in his usual serious tone. Liz and Patty smiled, they had the honor of doing one of the more important missions, they wanted to prove themselves worthy partners for the grim reaper._

 _"One of my old friends, King Cincinnati, is looking for the perfect wife for the heir, his son, the prince. They want a girl his age who is strong, smart, and has the looks. So I kept an eye out for the perfect girl, the strongest one in my academy who would be suited. I found her right away, her name is Maka Albarn. I've already talked with her father and mother, they both agreed, they want what is best for their daughter. The king and prince are curious about her, but they want to know what she is like before anything else happens..." Kid nodded encouraging his father to continue._

 _"You're mission is to observe the girl, here in Death city. Report to the King's messanger each week about what you learn about her. You will also enroll here in the DWMA as a student to keep an eye on her, befriend her, whatever, but try to fit in the roll, along with your partners, as normal (not really) high school students and partners. We will make plans for the prince to meet with his fiancé-to-be, eventually, okay?" Lord Death tilted his head slightly. Kid, Patty, and Liz nodded simultaneously._

 _"Got it." Patty said with a smile._

 _"This sounds like it will be easy." Liz said happily._

 _"You can count on us." Kid said with his hands held together behind him._

 _"I sure hope so, oh, and Kid?" Lord Death said. Kid tilted his head slightly, "Yes?"_

 _Lord Death paused. "Maka is indeed the most suited person for this, she is a very smart girl, very cute, and symmetrical, if I may add, but her true strength lies inside her heart. She is a very extrordinay girl, she even has a grigori soul-"_

 _"What are you getting at, father?" Kid asked. Lord Death paused again, his hesitation was perking the curiosity of the three who stood in front of the full length_ _mirror. "Son, Liz, Patty, when you get to the highschool do not fool around. Forming relationships deeper than friendship is prohibited, due to-"_

 _"We already know all of this father." Kid said arching a brow, why was this happening? His father never doubted him in following orders, why is it different now? Did he think Kid would develop feelings for this supposedly amazing, symmetrical, one of a kind, girl? Kid knew his boundries, he was sure nothing would happen. It would just be another mission. Another assignment where he had to pretend to be like a normal teenager (who fought with his weapon partners)._

 _"Don't worry Lord Death, we'll remain super serious." Liz said then exchanged a glance with Patty, and winked._

 _"Okay then, I'm counting on you three. I'll have a helicopter pick you up from Los Angeles then take you here tomorrow morning, see ya~" the shinigami's image disappeared leaving the three in their thoughts._

 _..._

 _Kid looked down at the files of Maka Albarn that his father had sent. The raven haired boy couldn't help but feel the edges of his lips quirk up in a genuine smile at the picture of the green eyed girl. She was indeed a pretty girl, not to mention the closest thing to an symmetrical girl he had ever seen. Their was a fire in her emerald eyes, one that caused the young reaper to think of her. What she could be like. Her personality. Everything. Although all the information he needed was already listed on the file, Kid was curious to find out more. Just like the prince._

 _..._

The moment they met eyes Kid felt an instant connection with her. He decided then he would conquer her heart, it wasn't after his first dramatic day did he remember that he shouldn't have done that. He felt a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach, it was odd, it felt more like butterflies than anything, despite how cliché that sounds, it is true.

Now the problem is trying to ignore that feeling when he is here on a mission. His partners aren't helping the situation and neither is the green eyed girl herself.

Not when she's showing signs that perhaps she feels the same way, they clicked instantly, is this love at first sight? Perhaps. It is scientifically proven that it's possible just very unlikely. What ever it was it couldn't be helped.

Death the Kid's façade was falling, his true colors were showing more and more in the past weeks with the relationships he formed with the new friends he now had at the DWMA. Death the Kid has a crush on the tsundere who was to be the future wife of a prince, and no one was stopping his feelings from blooming. Until later...

 **...**

 **You weren't expecting that, now were you? ):D. (Okay maybe just prepared for anything) An arranged marriage? Forbidden Love? XD, I'm such a cliché that it kills me sometimes. But I love it.**

 **Is it just me or was everything going to fast? Maybe I wrote to much info. Sorry, I felt the story was heading no where if I continued it the way it was before so I needed some sort of plot twist.**

 **I apologize to those who read my other stories with the delays in them, I made a deviant art account where I've been posting some of my art for my fanfics :D, my account name is Misty Reious by the way.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading. ^-^**


End file.
